drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Westliche Drachen
thumb|Die Anatomie eines westlichen Drachen am Beispiel europäischer DracheAls Westliche Drachen '''werden Drachen bezeichnet, die vier Beine und zwei Flügel besitzen. Damit haben sie sechs Gliedmaßen und unterscheiden sich somit wesentlich von allen anderen Landwirbeltieren. Vorreiter dieser Drachenform war der Drache aus dem Heldengedicht Beowulf. Ob und wie es möglich ist, dass ein Landwirbeltier sechs Gliedmaßen hat, wird im Artikel Flugfähigkeit erläutert. Geschichte thumb|Die Flagge von Wales Die Unterscheidung zwischen zweibeinigen Wyvern und vierbeinigen Drachen stammt aus der britischen Heraldik, während in anderen Ländern nicht zwischen zwei- und vierbeinigen Drachen unterschieden wurdeWikipedia: Wyvern (englisch). Sie leitet sich vor allem davon ab, dass das typische Drachenbild der Briten auf dem Walisischen Drachen basiert, der vier Beine hat. Daneben war ihnen auch die in Frankreich verbreitete, zweibeinige Guivre bekannt, die zum Namensgeber der Wyvern wurdeFantor: FAQs about my dragon meme. Die Bezeichnung "Westliche Drachen" wurde durch die Dragonology-Serie geprägt, wo sie alle europäischen Drachenarten umschließtDr. Ernest Drake (2004), '''Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen, arsEdition, ISBN 978-3-7607-4818-4. In Japan nennt man die Drachen westlicher Mythen (Westliche Drachen, Wyvern usw.) doragon ''(jap. ドラゴン, von englisch ''dragon)Wikipedia: Japanese dragon (englisch). thumb|Traditionellere Darstellung eines westlichen Drachen.In älteren Darstellungen, z.B. aus dem Mittelalter, erinnerten Drachen häufig an geflügelte Echsen mit Schlangenschwänzen und Vogelkrallen, wobei die Flügel teilweise viel zu klein dargestellt wurden, um damit wirklich fliegen zu können. Diese Darstellungen beeinflussten auch frühe Rekonstruktionen von Dinosauriern. Seit jedoch bekannt ist, dass Dinosaurier einen eher aufrechten Körperbau, ähnlich dem der heutigen Vögel und der Säugetiere hatten, werden auch westliche Drachen in der Fantasy fast ausschließlich mit unter dem Körper stehenden Beinen dargestellt. Dennoch gab es auch vorher schon einige wenige aufrecht stehende westliche Drachen, z.B. den Drachen der walisischen Flagge von 1807 - 1953. Fantasy thumb|Ein [[Roter Drache (Dungeons & Dragons)|Roter Drache aus Dungeons & Dragons]] Drachen dieser Kategorie wurden vorwiegend in Europa beschrieben (daher der Name) und sind (neben den zunehmend beliebteren Wyvern) die "Standard"-Drachen moderner Fantasy. Vor allem in Werken, in denen es nur eine Drachen-Art gibt, handelt es sich fast immer um Westliche Drachen oder Wyvern. Gibt es hingegen mehrere Drachenarten, sind die westlichen Drachen (häufig als "Echte Drachen" bezeichnet) meist wesentlich mächtiger, während andere Arten wie Wyvern oder Lindwürmer als "Niedere Drachen" oder "Draconische Kreaturen" von den Echten Drachen unterschieden werden. Beispiele hierfür sind z.B. Dungeons & Dragons, welches zwischen Echten Drachen und Draconischen Kreaturen unterscheidetThe Hypertext d20 SRD: Dragon, true (englisch)Wikipedia: Draconic creature (englisch), oder Monster Hunter, wo es viele Kategorien von Wyvern (Flugwyvern, Vogelwyvern, usw.) gibt, die jedoch von den Drachenältesten, welche überwiegend westliche Drachen sind, übertroffen werdenMonster Hunter Wiki: Kategorie Monstertyp. Die Ansicht, dass nur vierbeinige, geflügelte Drachen echte Drachen sind, wird Dracopräskriptivismus ''genannt, während ''Antidracopräskriptivisten ''den Drachenbegriff wesentlich breiter definierenA Book of Creatures: Antidracoprescriptivist. Sonderformen thumb|GlurakIn der Fantasy gibt es manchmal Sonderformen dieses Körperbaus. Obwohl die meisten Westlichen Drachen auf allen vieren laufen, gibt es manchmal eher aufrecht gehende Drachen, die je nach Körperbau an Dinosaurier oder Humanoide erinnern. Diese Form ist vor allem in Werken für Kinder häufig, kommt aber, vor allem in japanischen Werken, auch anderweitig vor. Beispiele sind z.B. Tabaluga oder das Pokémon Glurak. Sehr selten kommen auch Drachen vor, welche nicht nur vier Beine, sondern auch vier oder mehr Flügel besitzen. Ein Beispiel dafür wäre die schlangenartige Archeoaevis aus Final Fantasy V. Da es unter den Wyvern so genannte Pseudowyvern gibt, welche ihre Flügel zugleich als Vorderbeine verwenden, ist durch Drachen mit vier Flügeln eine Art Mischform zwischen Wyvern und Westliche Drachen möglich. Diese läuft auf zwei Beinen und zwei Flügeln und besitzt daneben noch zwei weitere Flügel. Der einzige bekannte Drache mit einer solchen Form ist der Sturmbrecher aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht. Alternativ gibt es auch Drachen mit vier Beinen und zwei Flügeln, die das Flügelpaar als zusätzliches Beinpaar verwenden, teilweise um die Vorderbeine zu entlasten. Ein Beispiel dafür ist der Gore Magala aus ''Monster Hunter. Kryptozoologie thumb|Tolkiens Drache SmaugAuch in der Kryptozoologie wurde eine dracopräskriptivistische Einteilung in Betracht gezogen. Genauer gesagt teilt "Der Professor" in seinem Blog "The Big Study" die als Drachen bezeichneten Kreaturen in verschiedene Kategorien ein: Er zählt nur die so genannten "Minor Dragons" (engl. für niedere Drachen, Westliche Drachen ohne Feuer) und "Major Dragons" (engl. für höhere Drachen, Westliche Drachen die Feuer speien) als Drachen. Alle anderen mytholgischen und kryptozoologischen Drachen ordnet er in andere Kategorien wie Große Schlangen, Große vierbeinige Land-Reptilien, Seeschlangen, Dinosaurier und Pterosaurier einThe Big Study: "DRAGON": A Morass of Confusion (at least to me). (englisch). Den einzigen echten Drachen, welcher fliegen und Feuer speien kann und schlangenartig ist, sieht er in dem Drachen aus dem Heldengedicht Beowulf. In diesem sieht er den Ursprung des Westlichen Drachen der heutigen Literatur. Auf ihm basieren die westlichen Drachen späterer Quellen, darunter vor allem Tolkiens Smaug. Auf letzterem wiederum basieren vermutlich die meisten modernen Fantasy-Darstellungen westlicher DrachenThe Big Study: "DRAGON": A Mass of Confusion, part three. (englisch). Trivia *Der Dragon Code für den vierbeinigen Körperbau mit einem Flügelpaar lautet WL++*The Dragon Code Page. Quellen en:Western Dragons Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Westliche Drachen